ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Plan (John Smith 10)
Story Inside the base in space, Eggman is furious. Eggman: I can’t believe it! All that power, and it only destroyed half the moon! Rouge: But, wasn’t that the plan? To cause fear across the planet so we can do what we want? Eggman: That was supposed to be a demonstration that we could destroy the planet if we pleased! Shadow, you said that it would work. (Shadow was looking down, as if thinking of something.) Shadow! Shadow: At this rate, it’ll take too long for the Eclipse Cannon to charge. If you want the destructive power you desire, you’ll need all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Eggman: Maybe, but that’s where you come in, treasure hunter! I hired you because you said you could find all the Emeralds! Well, I only have six, so where is my seventh?! Rouge: Oh, relax already. You two take everything too seriously. Here. (Rouge gives Eggman a newspaper.) Eggman: What’s this? “Local Hero saves Station Square from missile strike. The city awarded Miles Tails Prowler a Chaos Emerald for his heroics.” Hm, that makes things easier. Go down to Earth and get that Chaos Emerald. (Eggman walks off.) Rouge: Great. Ready to go, Shadow? (Shadow was quiet, as he walks off.) Moody. (Rouge follows.) End Scene Tails and Amy were in a back alley, the Tornado in a car form. Tails has a walkie talkie. Tails: How are things on your end, Sonic? Sonic: (Over walkie talkie) G.U.N. is being very persistent. I’m good for now though. Amy: (Sighs) I wish I was there with you right now, Sonic. (Then, the ground moves underneath her, and she looks down. A manhole cover was moving.) Whoa! (Amy jumps back, surprised. The manhole cover comes off, and John comes out of the ground.) John: Whoo! I’m finally free! Amy: John! It’s good to see (She stops, smelling something) Ew, you stink! John: Don’t remind me. Sonic: (Over walkie talkie) Did you find Eggman yet? Tails: Unfortunately, no. I can’t find a signal from the other Emeralds. The only thing I can think of is that Eggman has them in space. I set up a broadcast monitoring system, so if Eggman sends another message down to Mobius, we’ll (The Tornado then activates a siren.) Wait, I’ve got something! (Tails activates the console.) Here we go! Eggman has contacted the President’s limousine! If we can get there, we can track the signal back to Eggman. Sonic: (Over walkie talkie) Okay. Let’s meet up there! (Tails then revs up the engine, and drives off.) Amy: Hey! Wait for me! Those two are too impatient. John: Come on. Let’s go after them. John and Amy go down an alley way, when John slows down, uneasy. Amy: What’s wrong? John: Nothing. Just a funny feeling. (John turns, firing a mana blast, and hitting the lizard from before. He becomes visible, and stands back up.) You again? I’ll finish you this time. John charges in, going to punch the lizard. The lizard catches the fist, and kicks John. John raises his left arm, blocking the kick with the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix glows yellow, scanning the DNA. The lizard raises two fingers, and a whirlwind forms, pushing John back. When John looks up, the lizard was gone. John raises a mana shield, blocking several shuriken. John: You’re not getting away this time. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! Royal NiGHTS releases a dream barrier, which envelops the entire area. Royal NiGHTS then swings his hand, and water hits the lizard, washing away his invisibility. Royal NiGHTS swings his arms, causing several trash cans to levitate, and flings them at the lizard. The lizard dodges, but the garbage pours out of the trash cans, all of it being turned into banana peels. The lizard slips on a banana peel, and falls to the ground. He tries to get up using his hands, but his hand slips on a banana peel. He tries to get up a couple more times, with the same results each time. Royal NiGHTS then walks over, standing over the lizard. Royal NiGHTS: Alright, who are you? And what do you want with me? Lizard: My name is Espio, a P.I. Royal NiGHTS: A private investigator? What do you want with me? Espio: I’m doing a favor for a friend, and took a job for free, to find you. Royal NiGHTS: Who’s the favor for? Espio: Sunder. Royal NiGHTS: Ha! That means that Gwen and Kevin hired you, correct? Espio: Yes. Royal NiGHTS: Ah. This has all been a big misunderstanding then. (Royal NiGHTS hits the Omnitrix, reverting.) John: In that case, contact Gwen and Kevin. It’s time to meet up. End Scene The President’s limousine is driving down the street, and the President is talking to Dr. Eggman on a TV screen. Eggman: I will get straight to the point here. Mr. President, either surrender unconditionally to the Eggman empire, or I’ll blow your country off the planet! Sonic: No way! (The President turns, seeing Sonic running up next to the limo. He then jumps through the skylight.) As if I’ll let you get away with this. Eggman: You pesky rodent! But you can’t find me here. (Then, Tails jumps into the limo, and puts a USB drive into the TV.) Sonic: Don’t worry about a thing, Mr. President. We’ve got things handled here. Right Tails? Tails: Got it! He’s at the Space Colony ARK! Sonic: Then let’s go! (Sonic jumps out of the limo, and Tails follows shortly behind.) Tails drives the Tornado car back, following Sonic. They then run into John, Amy, Gwen, Kevin and Espio. Sonic: Hey John. Been a while. Who are your friends? John: Oh, right. These are my friends Gwen and Kevin. And that’s Espio. Gwen: What’s the plan now? We can’t let Eggman get away with this. Tails: He’s in space, which means we have no way of getting to him. Kevin: You mean ''you ''don’t have a way to get to him. I’ve got a ship, and am willing to take you all along with me. Espio: Not me. My contract is complete, so I’m gone. Gwen: Understood. Thank you for your assistance, Espio. (Espio puts his fingers together, and a whirlwind forms. When it fades, he was gone.) John: Now that everything is good, let’s go get Eggman at the ARK! (The group runs off. On a rooftop nearby, Rouge and Shadow are watching them. Rouge gets on a walkie talkie.) Rouge: This is Rouge. The Emerald is on route to the ARK. End Scene The Rustbucket is flying towards the Space Colony ARK, the asteroid that fired the laser. Tails is fascinated with the ship, having checked out everything. Kevin had given him a tour, greatly enjoying showing off his ship. Gwen: We’re approaching the ARK rapidly. What’s the plan? Sonic: The plan is to get in there and take Eggman down. Gwen: How? Tails: I have an idea. (Tails pulls out his yellow Chaos Emerald.) Gwen: What is that? So much mana power. I’m, shaking. John: I know. I still shake a bit when feeling its power. It’s basically dark magic, which I call chaos mana. Tails: Eggman is using the other 6 to power that cannon that he fired. Kevin: There are six more of those things? I’m surprised that the Plumbers didn’t take these things away. Tails: They desire this last Emerald, so we’re going to give it to them. (Tails then pulls out another Yellow Chaos Emerald.) Amy: Two Chaos Emeralds? Kevin: What’s the big deal? Sonic: None of the Emeralds are the same color. John: It feels different. Weaker. Tails: This is a fake Chaos Emerald that I created. It has the same wavelengths and properties as a real Emerald, but it is much weaker than the original. If we put this Emerald into the cannon, it’ll create a reaction that will destroy the cannon. John: Surely there’s a system installed to prevent that sort of thing. Tails: I’ll go in and destroy the security system, while you guys get the Emerald to the Cannon’s Core. John: And while we’re doing that, Gwen and Kevin will capture Eggman and his goons. Kevin: Sounds good enough. Let’s do this. Gwen: We’re on final approach. We’ll be landing shortly. Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Amy *Espio *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Shadow *Rouge *Dr. Eggman Aliens *Royal NiGHTS Aliens Unlocked *Espio's Species Trivia *Despite the fact that Espio first appears in Sonic Heroes, he appears in the Sonic Adventure 2 story. *It's revealed that Eggman has the other six Emeralds. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc